


One and One and One is Three

by LiGi



Series: Camelove 2021 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bisexual Lancelot (Merlin), Camelove2021, Multi, The More The Merrier, Threesome - F/M/M, gwen is a lucky girl, self-doubting lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: "Being a knight is all I have ever wanted. But I am afraid I…” Lancelot gulped, eyes flicking away from Arthur. “I think I must leave.”“Leave?!” Arthur yelped. His hands flew to the arms of his chair and gripped tightly as he leapt to his feet.Lancelot took a deep breath, his dark eyes rising to fix with Arthur’s. Arthur’s stomach flipped. Lancelot couldn’t leave, Arthur couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing that deep intense gaze ever again.“I know my feelings for Guinevere are no secret,” Lancelot began, and now his eyes were filled with guilt. Arthur nodded. “She has chosen you,” Lancelot continued. “And she was right to do so, of course. But I… I have seen her watching me. I do not wish to tempt her away from you, to take her from you. I do not wish to hurt you.”“This – you leaving – would hurt me equally as much, Lancelot,” Arthur said firmly. “I need you. You’re my knight. You cannot leave. I'm going to offer you an alternative.”An Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot scene set just after series three, written for Camelove 2021.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelove 2021





	One and One and One is Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Come Together' by The Beatles
> 
> A lovely Nony on tumblr asked me to write some Arwencelot so I had a bash at the ot3 I've never written before... and let me tell you, I shall definitely be writing more of it in the future! LiGi has a new ship! Thanks Nony!
> 
> It got a little more mature than I was intending it to but, hey, who's going to complain about that?

Arthur looked up from his paperwork when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, pushing the sheaf of parchments across the table and running a hand over his tired eyes.

The door opened and Lancelot stepped into the room. He came forward to stand in front of Arthur’s desk, bowing then standing stiffly with his hands behind his back, his eyes averted.

“Sire.” Arthur nodded for him to continue. “I want to thank you for giving me the honour of a knighthood.”

“You deserve it, Lancelot. You are the bravest, most honourable man I know.”

“Thank you, your highness. It is all I have ever wanted; to serve a great man such as yourself. You will make a great king when the time comes. But I am afraid I…” He gulped, eyes flicking away from Arthur. “I think I must leave.”

“Leave?!” Arthur yelped. His hands flew to the arms of his chair and gripped tightly as he leapt to his feet.

“Yes, Sire.” Lancelot bowed his head again.

“You can’t leave me,” Arthur blurted. His heart had begun to pound in his chest, loud enough he was sure Lancelot would hear it.

Lancelot shook his head. “I must.”

“But why?” Arthur demanded.

“For Guinevere’s sake,” Lancelot answered quietly.

Arthur screwed his face up in confusion and dropped back into the chair.

“Guinevere?”

Lancelot took a deep breath, his dark eyes rising to fix with Arthur’s. Arthur’s stomach flipped. Lancelot couldn’t leave, Arthur couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing that deep intense gaze ever again.

“I know my feelings for Guinevere are no secret,” Lancelot began, and now his eyes were filled with guilt.

Arthur nodded. Of course he knew of Lancelot’s feelings. He also knew of Gwen’s. He knew Gwen still loved Lancelot as fiercely as she always had. Gwen had never been anything but honest with him about it. And Arthur in return had told her honestly about his own feelings.

“She has chosen you,” Lancelot continued. “And she was right to do so, of course. But I… I have seen her watching me. I do not wish to tempt her away from you, to take her from you. I do not wish to hurt you.”

Arthur sighed. “You couldn’t hurt me, Lancelot.”

“I already have once,” Lancelot countered. He shook his head fiercely. “I don’t want to again.”

Arthur frowned. “When?”

“After you rescued Guinevere and I from Hengist. I saw the way you looked at her, when she was looking at me. That hurt you and I can’t bear it.”

Arthur got up and slowly walked around his desk until he was standing right in front of Lancelot. Lancelot shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again, watching every move Arthur made.

“This – you leaving – would hurt me equally as much, Lancelot,” Arthur said firmly. “I _need_ you. You’re my knight. You cannot leave.”

“But it would be easier for everyone if I were not here,” Lancelot murmured, his head lowered so Arthur couldn’t see his face.

“Do not say that again!” Arthur shouted. His hands were on Lancelot’s shoulders before he could stop himself, pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall.

His heart was aching for the man in front of him. He couldn’t properly express in words what Lancelot meant to him, how he felt about him. He and Gwen had talked of the knight many times, deep in the dark of night, curled together in Arthur’s bed. Talked of his good heart, his loving personality. His beautiful face and lithe body. Gwen alone knew that Arthur craved Lancelot almost as much as she did. They had marvelled in their shared desire for him.

Now Arthur’s desire was threatening to overtake his common sense. He was pressed firmly against Lancelot, holding him to the wall, his face inches from the knight’s. He would only have to lean a little further forward to claim his lips.

He stopped himself, a breath away from Lancelot’s face. He couldn’t do this. Not without Gwen. He let his forehead rest on Lancelot’s, huffing a sigh.

Then pulled back, his hands still on Lancelot’s chest.

“MERLIN!”

Arthur hastily stepped back from Lancelot’s, keeping watch on him from the corner of his eye as Lancelot licked his lips, his pupils wide. Arthur shouted again. He couldn’t control his heart, it was leaping wildly, heat pooling in his belly.

Merlin came bursting into the room.

“What?!” he shouted back, his hands on his hips. He hated being summoned with a shout, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Find Guinevere. Tell her I need her to come here. Now.”

Merlin nodded then tilted his head to the side. “Anything else, _Sire_?”

Arthur waved him away with one hand.

“No, that’s all. Then you can have the evening off. Go to the tavern or something.”

Merlin stared at him, his eyebrows quirking in a frown.

“Go to the… tavern?”

“Yes. The tavern. You know, people go there on their evenings off. To drink. Take Gwaine, I’m sure he’ll show you how it’s done.”

“You want me to go to the tavern?” Merlin repeated again.

“YES!” Arthur stormed across the room and smacked Merlin around the head.

“Ow! What did you do that for, you prat?”

“You’re always whining you never get time off. Well, I’m giving you time off. So go…” He gave Merlin a look that let him know he was an idiot, gesturing at the door.

“Uh… alright. I will. Thank you.”

He clapped his shoulder, a silent apology for hitting him. Merlin just gave him another confused look and left the room, glancing back over his shoulder twice. Arthur chewed on his bottom lip. He’d apologise properly tomorrow. He strode back over to Lancelot, who had sunk down to his knees, his head bowed in respect.

“Your Highness, Arthur…” Lancelot started, uncertainty written in every line of his face. “I am sorry.”

“Lancelot, no –”

“You have other knights,” Lancelot said bitterly. “Better knights than me.”

“That’s not true.” Arthur wanted to shake him, to somehow get through to him how much he meant. “I do not feel for them what I do for you. They are my brothers. You… you are so much more.”

Lancelot looked up, an unreadable expression in his intense eyes. Before Arthur could speak again, the door opened and Gwen stepped in, her smile soft as she looked at Arthur. Lancelot’s chin dropped back to his chest, his cheeks colouring slightly.

“Merlin said you wanted me, Arthur,” Gwen said happily.

She sounded hopeful, and she had that little twinkle in her eye that she only got when the two of them were alone. Arthur’s heart swelled with love for this gorgeous woman. He held his hand out to beckon her over.

She stepped further into the room and saw Lancelot kneeling at Arthur’s feet.

“What is going on?” Gwen asked, her voice worried.

She hurried to Lancelot’s side, bending down to try and see his face, one hand falling to his shoulder, the other hovering beside his head like she wanted to stroke his hair. He didn’t look up, his face so filled with shame that it hurt Arthur to look at him.

“He wants to leave,” Arthur said bluntly. Gwen’s hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide and sad.

“No!” she cried in dismay, standing up and taking a step backwards. “Not again.”

“I am not going to let him,” he said firmly to Gwen, putting a hand on the small of her back, rubbing his thumb against the soft fabric of her dress. He met her eyes and she nodded.

Lancelot remained on his knees in the perfect deferential position of a knight before his ruler. Arthur held out his hand to him.

“Lancelot. I’m going to offer you an alternative,” he said slowly, hoping against all hope that Lancelot wouldn’t object.

The knight hesitated before taking Arthur’s hand, his palm slightly sweaty. He looked up at Arthur.

“Sire?”

“Don’t leave.” Arthur met Lancelot’s eyes, letting all the feelings he had for he man into his gaze. “Please, don’t leave. Stay here.” He gestured to the bed. “Stay _here_.” Arthur bit his lip, glancing at Gwen. “Do you agree, Guinevere?”

Gwen’s eyes crinkled at the sides as a smile spread across her face.

“Of course,” she whispered happily, her hand reaching to rest on the side of Lancelot’s head, her fingers gently brushing back the hair over his ear.

“Good.” Arthur kissed her cheek. “Lancelot?”

Lancelot looked confused. His eyes swept over Gwen’s face, taking in her hopeful expression, then jumped back to Arthur.

“Sire, I –”

“I don’t need an answer now. Think it over, and if you still want to leave… I shall grant you my permission.”

“Sire,” Lancelot repeated again. Ever so slowly he rose to his feet and gulped. “It would be an honour. If you truly want it?” He bowed.

“I do, and so does Guinevere.” He smiled at Gwen and she nodded. “Do you?”

Lancelot surged forwards, his arms coming up around Arthur’s back in a tight embrace, his face burying into his neck. Arthur pressed a kiss to the side of his head, breathing a sigh of relief. They weren’t going to lose him. And better yet, Arthur’s fantasies were becoming reality. He grinned, rubbing his nose in the soft curls above Lancelot’s ear.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Lancelot’s so he could stare into his deep dark eyes. Desire swirled around his chest as he got lost in the intense gaze. Lancelot licked his lips. Arthur stole a quick searing kiss from Lancelot’s soft lips then pushed him towards Gwen. Her hands immediately rose to circle around the back of his neck.

Gwen’s eyes were soft and warm as she looked up at Lancelot. Arthur recognised the look of love in them; it was the same one she gave him. Happy that he had done the right thing, allowing her to share her love between the two men, his face split into a fond smile as she leaned forwards to kiss Lancelot.

He paused before kissing her back, his eyes fixed with Arthur’s. Arthur nodded encouragingly, his stomach squirming pleasantly when Lancelot’s eyes slid closed and he tilted his head to get a better angle to kiss Gwen.

As much as Arthur wanted to kiss Lancelot himself, he had to admit, watching the knight kissing Gwen was quickly becoming his favourite thing ever. His eyes were transfixed on their lips as they moved together. He caught a flash of Lancelot’s tongue as it swiped along Gwen’s bottom lip before she opened her mouth and let him in.

Arthur let out a soft moan as Lancelot’s fingers twined into Gwen’s elegantly tied hair. He quickly stepped behind her and pulled the ribbon and pins that were securing the curls. They tumbled free down her shoulders and Lancelot ran his hand through them, twisting one curl around his thumb as he continued to kiss her.

Arthur smiled, brushing the hair back off Gwen’s shoulder the opposite side to Lancelot’s hand, exposing her neck. He trailed a series of kisses over her shoulder and up her throat, pressing his chest against her back. She reached one hand backwards to him and he grasped it, lacing their fingers together.

Using their entwined fingers Gwen pulled him around so he was no longer standing behind her but instead beside her and Lancelot. She leant back from the kiss, the knight instinctively following her lips with a small moan.

Arthur hooked his arm underneath Lancelot’s and wrapped it around his waist, hauling him in to his chest. He kissed him firmly, relishing the strength with which Lancelot returned his fervour. There was a slight scrape of stubble across his jaw, rubbing Arthur’s clean shaven chin, and the feeling was driving him wild.

The familiar sweetness of Gwen was on Lancelot’s lips and Arthur lapped it up eagerly, before breaking the kiss off and turning to Gwen herself. Kissing her was easy, her lips fitted perfectly to his, her gasped breaths matched exactly to the hammering of his heart, like they were in harmony.

He kept his hand on Lancelot’s waist, kneading into the taut muscles at the side of his torso as his tongue plunged into Gwen’s mouth, running along her teeth and tempting her tongue towards his. Her fingers squeezed his and he felt her shiver as Lancelot untangled his hand from her hair and stroked down her back.

Using his grip on both of them, Arthur guided them over to his bed, pulling back from Gwen’s lips so she could climb up onto the velvet sheets. Her hair splayed across his pillow as he gently pushed her down onto her back, hovering over her and kissing her collarbone and the soft flushed skin just below it. She hummed happily, fingers reaching to unlace her bodice. Arthur eagerly helped, tugging the laces and pushing the heavy material to her sides so only her light lilac dress was covering her. He yanked his own shirt up, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Lancelot was kneeling uncertainly on the bed beside them, watching keenly. Arthur pulled him closer, one hand on his thigh, lifting it so that Lancelot was straddling Gwen’s leg. He raised Lancelot’s hand, cupping it over Gwen’s breast, holding it against her as his own thumb rubbed over the neckline of her dress.

Gwen sat up to kiss Lancelot again, pushing her chest into his hand. He responded with a squeeze, Gwen gasping blissfully against his lips.

Arthur watched, grinning, undoing the laces of his breeches. When Lancelot sat back from Gwen to catch his breath, he swooped in to take his place, kissing her deeply with a groan at the back of his throat. His hands fell to her thighs as she lay back down, shifting her hips to open her legs a little wider.

Arthur and Gwen were both reaching for the hem of her skirts, hiking them up her legs. Arthur nudged Lancelot’s leg with the back of his hand until the knight lifted the knee that had been trapping the skirt to the bed. His eyes were drinking in the sight of Gwen’s bared legs, his throat jerking as he gulped.

Arthur leant down to kiss her thigh, looking up at her through his eyelashes and giving her a sweet smile. He tilted his head towards Lancelot, asking the question with his eyes. She nodded, biting her lip. He groaned as his stomach flipped pleasurably, heat rushing down to his groin, the mere thought already filling him with lust.

He sat up, placed both hands on Lancelot’s hips and guided him between Gwen’s legs.

“Are you sure?” Lancelot whispered, almost reverently.

“Yes,” Gwen implored at the same time Arthur gasped, “please.”

He gave Lancelot another hard kiss, his teeth scraping his lip, his tongue licking the roof of his mouth. Then put a hand on his lower back as Lancelot leant down over Gwen.

Gwen gave a delighted cry as Lancelot rolled his hips. Arthur groaned in response, feeling heat coiling low in his belly. He shuffled on his knees closer behind Lancelot, grabbing a handful of his arse. He noticed Gwen’s lithe fingers were on the laces of Lancelot’s breeches, untying them slowly.

“Are you sure this is alright, Sire?” Lancelot asked again, pulling away from Gwen and biting his lip.

“If it’s what you want, Lancelot.”

“More than anything,” he said breathlessly, the desire clear in his eyes as they swept over Gwen then up to Arthur. “But I don’t want to take your place.”

“It can be your place as well,” Gwen assured him, trailing her fingers over his chest.

Lancelot frowned, still looking worried.

“As long as I never come between you.”

“Oh,” Arthur said with mock disappointment, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. He moved to be right behind Lancelot, brushing against the swell of his arse. “I was very much hoping you _would_ cum between us…” he added flirtily, unable to stop the grin spreading over his face.

“Arthur!” Gwen slapped him on the arm, giggling.

Arthur thrust his hips forwards to emphasis his point, letting Lancelot feel how hard he was through his breeches. Lancelot’s face split into a grin, his eyes darkening with desire even as his cheeks flooded with colour.

Arthur nodded, satisfied that he had broken Lancelot out of his worry. Now to have some fun. He yanked down Lancelot’s breeches.


End file.
